degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-25013337-20140105021432
everyone needs to read this. Thinking of Attempting Suicide ? Imagine this.You come home from school one day. You've had yet another horrible day You're just ready to give up. You go to your room and close the door. You take out that suicide note that you've written over and over again. You take out those razor blades and cut for the very last time. You grab that bottle of pills and take them all. Laying down. Holding the letter to your chest. You close your eyes for the very last time. A few hours later, your little brother knocks on the door. He came to tell you that dinners ready. You don't answer so he walks in. All he sees is you lying on the bed, so he thinks you're asleep. He tells your mum this. Your mum goes to your room, to wake you up. She notices something is odd. She grabs the paper in your hand and reads it. Sobbing, she tries to wake you up. She's screaming your name Your brother, so confuse goes to your dad that, "Mummy is crying and Sissy won't wake up," Your dad runs to your room. He looks at your mum, crying. She's holding the letter to her chest, sitting next to your lifeless body. It hits him, what's going on, and he screams. He screams and throws something at the wall. And falling to his knees he starts to cry. Your mum crawls over to him. They sit there, holding each other and crying. The next day at school, there's an announcement. The principal tells everyone about your suicide. It takes a few seconds to sink in and when it does, everyone is silent. Everyone blames themselves. Your teacher's think they were to hard on you. Those mean, popular girls think about all the things they've said to you. The boy that teased you and called you names. Couldn't help but hate himself for not telling you how beautiful you really are. Your ex-boyfriend, the one that you told everything to, That broke up with you, can't handle it. He breaks down, starts crying and run out of the school. Your friends? They're crying to, wondering how they could never see, That something was wrong, wishing that they could've helped you, Before it was too late. And your best friend? She's in shock. She can't believe it, she knew what you were going through. She never thought it would get that bad.. bad enough for you to end it. She can't cry, she can't feel anything. She stands up, walks out the door and just sinks to the floor. Shaking and screaming but no tears coming out. It's a few days later at your funeral. The whole town came. Everyone knew you, the girl with the bright smile and bubbly personality. The one that was always there for them, the shoulder to cry on. Lots of people talked about all the good memories that they've had with you. There were a lot. Everyone is crying. Your brother still doesn't know that you killed yourself. He's too young. You parents just said you died. It hurts him, a lot. You were his big sister, you were suppose to always be there for him. Your best friend, she stays strong through the entire service. But as soon as they start lowering your casket into the ground. She loses it. She cries and cries and doesn't stop for days. It's two years later. The whole school talks to a counsellor/therapist at least once a week. Your teachers all quit their job. Those mean girls all have eating disorders. The boy that always use to tease you, cuts himself. Your ex-boyfriend doesn't know how to love anymore, And just sleeps around with girls. Your friends all go into depression. Your best friend? She tried to kill herself. She didn't succeed like you did. But she tried. Your brother? He finally found out, The truth about your death. He self-harms and cries at night. He does exactly what you did for years leading up to your suicide. Your parents? Their marriage fell apart. Your dad became a workaholic, to distract himself from your death. Your mum got diagnosed with depression and just lays in bed all day. People care. You may not think so, but they do Your choices don't just affect you. They affect everyone. Don't end your life. You have so much to live for. Things can't get better, if you give up. I'm here for absolutely anyone that needs to talk, no matter who you are. Even if we NEVER talked before, I'm here for you. If you think that nobody cares, I defiantly do.